Aftermath of saving Venice from sinking
by glam glitter girl
Summary: I was hiding something. Now that I think about it, I am starting to feel a bit dizzy. But unfortunately it was not long till the darkness consumed me and I fell. The last thing I heard was my brother calling my name. REED/SUE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is another story that my friend Katherine wrote about fantastic four. There is something wrong with her ff account that is why she requested me to post this. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic four.**

_**Reed's POV**_:  
>"Sue are you okay?" I asked, helping my new wife to her feet.<p>

"Yeah I'm okay". She said even though the look on her face told me she was hiding something.

"Come on, let's go home", I said pointing in the direction of the fantastic car.

"No need, brother-in-law", I heard as I turned around I saw that it was Johnny and Ben walking towards us.

Once they were standing in front of us he continued.

"Ben and myself have booked a room for you two with everything already payed for." he said.

"Think of it as a wedding present." Ben added in.

_**Sue's POV:**_  
>After I heard Johnny say that rather than hugging him, I simply said "Thank you Johnny".<p>

Just after I said that he then spoke up again, "Do not mention it sis, it was Ben's idea".

After that was said I thought back to a moment ago when Reed asked me whether I was okay. He was right though I was hiding something. I cannot stop thinking about Shang Hi and what happened between me and victor. Now that I think about I am starting to feel a bit dizzy. But unfortunately it was not long till the darkness consumed me and I fell. The last thing I heard was my brother calling my name.

_**Johnny's POV:**_  
>That was the moment when I see my sister collapse I knew something was wrong and that she did not tell us. That was when I yelled out her name "Sue". But she did not hear me.<p>

I then saw Reed catch her and lower her to the ground so she could not damage herself any further. I knew she was still alive because I could see her breathing and plus Reed checked her pulse and said that it was steady but weak.

After that I saw Ben starting to pick her up and that is when I asked. "What are you doing?" I questioned. His reply was simple "We better get her to a hospital so we can find out what has happened."

Ben sat her down in the middle section next to reed, whom has a concerned look on his face, a) for my sister and b) for his wife.

_**Ben's POV:**_  
>As I carried Sue and placed her next to Reed and got her buckled up to notice that she looked pale and even though with my rocky exterior I could feel that her pulse was not as steady as what it was. So I thought it was time somebody said something.<p>

"Hey Stretch, does Susie look pale to you?" I asked but now I question as to whether I should have or not, because by asking that I got a shocked look on Reed's face.

"We need to get her to a hospital now". He said and from then on the entire journey was just filled with silence.

_**Sue's POV:**_  
>Even though I was unconscious the one thing I heard was Reed. I could not make out what he was saying but I could tell his voice was laced with concern and worry. Then heard my brother all he was saying was "You have to help her she is the only relative I have left". Obviously after hearing that Johnny must have forgotten that he had Reed if something were to happen to me again.<p>

But the next thing I heard was the medic saying that "She's crashing." After that there was just silence. It all stopped the yelling I heard from reed ad Johnny stopped.

The very next thing I remember was being rolled into a room with what looked like a cat scanner. After that, nothing.

_**Reed's POV:**_  
>"What if she does not wake up, worse what if they do not get her breathing again? Then what am I meant to do. We were supposed to last year's, not minutes". I said not aware that I said it aloud.<p>

"Reed do not worry yourself you know Sue will pull through, she knows that we need her." Johnny said with quite a bit of confidence in his voice. Which made me feel better but it still did not help the situation.

"Hey Stretch, here come one of the doctors' that went with Susie." Ben informed me. That made me sit up, and walk towards the doctor, who appeared to be smiling.

"Mr Richards I can assure you she is fine. Nothing bad showed up on any of the tests we ran. From what we can tell it was just the dizziness that made her collapse." The Doctor informed that she was going to be alright. But he continued "And by the looks of it what she was wearing was done up quite tight so that would also have resulted in her passing out or collapsing therefore her brain not getting the oxygen it needed".

But before I could say anything he continued. "Would you like me to take you to her room?" when he saw that his reply was a smile and a nod he indicated for me to follow him.

When we got there I was a little shocked at first but then I relaxed myself playing that part over in my head when he explained that she was fine.

"Do not be alarmed by the mask and the heart monitor. We just want to make sure that everything stay's the way it is."

"Can she hear me?" I asked with my voice on the edge of tears.

"Yes she can." He replied.

"Thank you." was all I could say at the time.

"Also we changed her out of the kimono and put her into a hospital gown and put the kimono folded up and under her bed." He said before leaving.

"Ben, Johnny could you give us a minute?" I asked, hoping to get some privacy with my wife.

"Yeah sure egghead/Reed." they both said.

"I know you might not be able to hear me but if there is the slightest chance that you can why didn't you tell me that you were not feeling right?" I asked knowing that I probably was not going to get a response anytime soon.

_**Sue's POV**_:  
>Okay so I knew where i was because I could the Heart monitor. But I could hear another noise. It was a voice which sounded familiar. Reed. I thought to myself. I wanted to answer his question but my mouth refused to work.<p>

So I simply let him know that I could hear him by lightly moving my fingers in his hand. This is what he probably wanted. But unfortunately he did not notice so I had the strength in me the simply mumble his name which got his attention.

**A/N: Please Review, she would really appreciate it And hopefully this will not be put up on Bad Fanfic Friday like her other story! Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took ages to update! This is written again by my friend Katherine (yes she is real)! Also just a warning, but there is a M scene in this, I might move this story up to M later…**

**Also please check out my other stories on my profile. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four, Marvel does!**

_**Reed's POV:**_  
>I felt something move in my hand but I ignored it until all I heard from her was my name. It was not much but it was enough to know she heard me. My reply was simple."I'm here…I'm here". I said as I started to stand up from the chair I was sitting in. Not knowing if she heard me again. But I was proven wrong when I saw those sapphire eyes looking at me.<p>

"Hey", she said. I knew that she was probably thinking whether he would be mad if she told him. But I knew that I would not get mad at her with whatever she told me.

"You know you should have told me that you felt dizzy rather that saying that you were okay." I said in a soft and gentle tone of voice one that I only around her when we were alone.

"How did you-?" She said as she started to sit up, but I cut her off there.

"The doctor's told me Sue." I said as I sat down on the edge of the bed next to her so I could hug her.

"I know I should have said something but after what happened in Shang hi, I guess I did not want to worry you about being dizzy." she said and started to sit up.

"Do not worry about it. Your okay and that is what matters." With that I kissed her forehead. After that I asked her to move over so I could lie down next to her

Soon after it was not long before Sue of us fell asleep. But it was not for long before Ben and Johnny entered the room, but quickly apologized and left when they saw her sleeping.

_**Johnny's point of view**_  
>When I saw my sister asleep in Reed's arms I could not help but smile. But I felt like I had to break the silence by telling Reed the good news.<p>

"The doctor's said that Sue is welcome to go home tomorrow. But rather than going home to New York, you and Sue should stay in the hotel me and Ben booked for ya", I said which put a smile on Reed's face.

"Thank you Johnny", Reed said, and looked back down at Sue who was still sleeping.

_**Sue's POV:**_  
>When I awoke it was 8.30am and I found that Reed was not lying next to me but rather standing in the door-way with a smile on his face.<p>

When I saw him standing there with a bag probably filled with clothes, I climbed out of bed and walked over to him giving a kiss on the lips. "Good morning". I said after our sweet kiss.

"Good morning to you too". He said probably feeling rather pleased knowing that I was better than what I was yesterday.

"I have a bag with some of your clothes in it for you to get changed into if you wish."

"Thank you."

"It was your brother's idea."

After he said that I took the bag from his hand and placed it onto the bed and got changed. When I was not wearing the hospital gown and only in my underwear I could tell Reed liked what he saw. Obviously he shut the door so I could get changed without people staring at me.

When I finished I noticed that Reed had moved from the doorway to right behind me and wrapped his arms round my waist. He then said "Ready to go?"

"Yep" I replied.

Once I signed the discharge papers we then headed for the door. Outside was a limo with the driver walking up to us to introduce himself. "Good morning Mr and Mrs Richards I am George and I will be driving you to your hotel this morning." Reed and I just looked at each other and got in. When we arrived at the hotel we were greeted by the door man. He introduced himself and took our luggage and showed us to our room. On the way up in the elevator Reed notice me yawning. He asked whether I was alright and my reply was that I was a bit tired and nothing else.

_**Reed's POV:**_  
>When we got into our room the doorman left us to our privacy and said if there was anything we needed we would just have to ask him.<p>

Then I turned to Sue who at the time had a smile on her beautiful face. And I had to ask."What do you think?" her reply was simple "It's beautiful."

After we unpacked we lay down on the bed and watched some TV and we talked for a bit. But just when I was in mid sentence I was cut off by a quite passionate kiss. So I had to ask."What was that for?" I said, laughing a little.

All Sue said was, "I know a way that we can make these 2 weeks memorable…" With that she kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around her a number of times kissing her back on the lips passionately understanding what she meant.

After a while it became to the point where we started to take each other's clothes off. She started unbuttoning my shirt.

_**Sue's POV:**_  
>After Reed kissed me back passionately I started to unbutton his shirt. Then he delicately took my singlet top and threw it to the other side of the room. After that we kissed some more. Then for some reason we moved backwards towards the wall. Then I realized what he was doing. Holding me up against the wall one if his hands slowly but gracefully moved down my back and onto my left leg, down my thigh and onto my knee holding my left leg to his right hip, then moved and gently wrapped his arm around my knee and back onto where it was. After that he released me and I undid his belt pulling it out hard enough to spin him around and stop so he was again facing me. Then I lowered myself so I was the correct height so I could undo his pants. After that he pulled my shorts down so were only in our underwear. It felt AMAZING.<p>

_**Reed's POV:**_  
>What she was doing to me unbelievable but really sexy and naughty at the same time. I should mention before she pulled my belt she whispered in my ear "This is going to be the best night of your life". After that I knew that what she said was true. I was having sex with the hottest women on the planet and she was all mine.<p>

After that she walked over to the bed took off her bra and hoped in bed and covered herself up until her shoulders with the duvet and singled me to come over. When I did what I was told, we fooled and rolled around. Then I ended up on top of her breathing heavily. But then she rolled both of us over until she was on top. And then she knees something that was not my knee. Then she kissed me.

After that was the most amazing 30 minutes of my life. After that we just laid in bed painting for air. After getting our breath back Sue asked me "So what did you think?" she said in a cheeky tone.

For once this was a question I could not answer. I mean of course it was amazing and with Sue. But how would I answer that.

This is what I did."It was amazing. Best sex ever." I said not sure if that was the right answer. But she seemed to smile.

And Johnny was right being able to stretch any part of my anatomy...

**A/N: What did you think? Please review. And if you don't like, you're welcome to give constructive criticism but no flames. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Here's the next chapter hope you guys all enjoy it.**

**Also please check out some of MY stories on my profile page.**

**Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four, Marvel does…though apparently they are going to lose the rights to the fantastic four characters if they don't make the reboot before 2015! What do you think about this? Pls review and tell me.**

About a month later I woke up at some ungodly hour because according to my brain there was a strange noise coming from the bathroom. When I rolled over I noticed sue was not sleeping next to me so I got up and walked over to the bathroom to see if she was there.

Once my eyes and ears focused, I noticed that the noise was the sound of someone throwing up. Then I slowly realized who it was. Sue. When I heard the toilet flush I quickly but quietly walked back over to the bed and made it seem as though I was sleeping.

When the sun came up I was already in the kitchen sipping on a coffee and sue walked into the kitchen I asked her this. "Sue are you okay?" And when I did she had a look in her face as if she was a deer caught in the headlights.

Sue's POV: 

When he asked me whether I was ok or not, I thought how did he know but then realization struck me. "No, actually I'm not."

"What do you mean you're not okay. Yesterday you told me you where fine." he said standing up from the chair he was sitting in, walking over to me with concern written all over his face.

"I'm alright but I have not slept since the silver surfer incident, because every time I close my eyes I see these images that I do not need let alone want to see and I don't know what to do about it reed." I said feeling my throat begin to chock up and tears threatening to spill.

"Hey, hey it's alright, we will sort something out." he said hugging giving me the comfort I so desperately needed.

Reed's POV:

I took Sue out to dinner later that night to take her mind off things.

She was wearing this lovely black and diamond satin dress that just stopped above her knees and had a low v neck down the back that showed off her lovely tan.

Early next morning I woke up again to the sound of Sue in the bathroom for the second night in a row.

When she walked back into the bedroom I was already standing up and heading towards her.

"Sue are you okay?" I looked at her. When I did I saw that she had a small smile on her face.

"I'm…pregnant." she stated, smiling at me.

After hearing this I scooped her up in a giant hug.

…

A week later was our first doctor's appointment and both of us where very excited. We entered the room the doctor told us that because of our altered DNA there would be some more complications than a normal human being would have and that we should take extra precaution.

Then it happened, Sue and I saw our baby for the first time even if it was the size of a pea. I felt tears coming to my eyes knowing that I was going to be a father and that Sue's already in love with our unborn child, and I could tell that Sue had tears pooling in her eyes as both of our hands rested on her lower stomach.

The next morning she did not look so good with the morning sickness and all.

"Hey how are you?" I asked her quietly not knowing if she was in one of her mood swings.

"Well considering I am eating for two, yeah I am not feeling that bad." she said with her eyes trailed towards me.

"I still can't believe that we are having a baby." I said resting my hands on her mid section.

After this little moment Johnny walked in, obviously hung-over but sober enough to have a confused look on his face.

"Why…why are you touching my sister's stomach? Wait, do I even want to know?" Johnny said a little disgusted.

"Johnny you should sit down."

"Why? What's going on?" he said with a little concern, Sue and I just looked at each other and smiled.

"Johnny we're going to have a baby!" we both said with excitement.

**A/N: Pls review and give feedback and also what you think about Marvel rebooting this series! **


End file.
